castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Music Box
The Music Box is a location in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. It is the third and final stage of Chapter 9. Before he is able to continue his journey, having gained the keys to her music box, Gabriel Belmont must complete one final favor for the witch Baba Yaga before she will help him in return, as she insists that he obtain a special blue rose for her. Zobek's journal :"The old hag has cast a spell on Gabriel making him very small. Small enough to enter the music box and retrieve the blue rose she so obviously desires. This old witch has me nervous. Something she said has filled me with disquiet. She mentioned 'The King of the Angels'...I am sure I heard her correctly. What does this mean? Why do I have this feeling of dread? I hope Gabriel will succeed and quickly, so that we may be on our way. When he has gone, I will kill this evil crow, so that she may not be a danger to anyone else ever again." Synopsis Having shrunk Gabriel, Baba Yaga places him inside her special music box, near a cylinder mechanism that plays the box. He gains the Green Cylinder and places it inside the mechanism; playing the cylinder allows him to enter a new room for the short amount of time the music plays. Baba Yaga charges him to find all of the cylinders within the music box to locate the blue rose. As Gabriel searches for the other colored cylinders, the old witch describes how many other Brotherhood Knights had also come to her for aid; some were killed and eaten by her, while others did not survive the deadly traps of her music box. Each time Gabriel recovers a cylinder, Baba Yaga will use magic glowing platforms to return him to the musical mechanism to add the cylinder in, extending the melody and opening up other paths inside. Each Cylinder melody undoes a specific trap or allows Gabriel time to bypass it. There are several dangerous traps protecting the blue rose, among them metal spikes (Green Cylinder), electricity (Blue Cylinder), and jets of fire (Yellow Cylinder), as well as rising and falling platforms (Red Cylinder) and giant gears (Magenta Cylinder). As he progresses, the elderly sorceress becomes more gleeful at the prospect of getting her rose. In succession, Gabriel recovers the Green, Red, Magenta, Yellow and Blue Cylinder, inserting them into the mechanism in the appropriate order to unlock the paths needed to get to the blue rose. Upon retrieving it, Gabriel is taken out of the music box and restored to his full size. Baba Yaga demands the blue rose, which Gabriel gives to her, although he commands that she "keep her promise". She agrees, and teleports Gabriel to an underground region just below the Titan Graveyard, just outside the Land of the Dead. Item Data Gallery MusicBox.jpg|Music Box screenshot from Lords of Shadow ZobekMusicBox.jpg|Music Box on Zobek's desk in Lords of Shadow 2 Music Box LoS2.jpg Trivia *The Music Box plays an arrangement of the famous song "Vampire Killer" from the original Castlevania. *Baba Yaga's music box can be seen on Zobek's desk in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. **Additionally, the music played in this segment is reused during a minigame in the Revelations DLC chapter for Lords of Shadow 2, in which the Toy Maker challenges Alucard to stay alive in a spike trap room "until the song ends", although the minigame actually ends considerably before the music plays out fully. Category:Lords of Shadow Locations